Broken Shadow
by FreakyFeline
Summary: Kai is the most popular guy in school, he usually plays on girls' hearts but that's not exactly what he planned for when he meets Hilary...TysonHilaryKai
1. Unexpected Revalation

Broken Shadow

N/A: Sorry guys for the mess, I have some problems with this bloody fic. So I've changed the background (ONLY) . Look I know I'm annoying you by making you review again at the same chapter but PLEASE be PATIENT this is just better from the previous chapter GARANTEED!!!! Now ENJOY!!!

Chapter 1: An unexpected Revelation

Hilary's POV

The alarm starts to beep and I groaned. I stopped it after a few minutes of its lousy noise. I waked up from bed and brushed my brown hair and prepared myself for school. I went downstairs hurrying to the kitchen, I picked a toast from the plate that my mother served me

"What are you doing, you should eat on the table" my mother said

"I can't mum I'll eat on the way or else I'll be late" I said as I headed to the front door with the toast in my mouth

Fortunately I had picked the bus and arrived at school right on time. I ran the corridors of the school when the bell rang. I saw my friend coming up to me

"Morning" she said trying to catch up with me

"Morning, I gotta hurry up a bit, or else I'll finish with the teacher yelling at me…" I was going to finish the sentence when I was interrupted by seeing my friend staring at something or rather at someone

I turned to see that Kai Hiwatari is walking in the opposite direction, with his usual group. The guy is the most popular in school and most admired by the girls. Ok I admit that he's handsome and all but I'm not going to ran over some playboy like most girl do

"Isn't he so gorgeous" my friend said in a dreamy voice. I sighed

"Come back to earth, we have lessons" I said frankly shaking my hand up and down. I didn't wait her to reply I turned around

"Anyway I gotta go meet you at the same place" I said as I moved away

At the first interval break

Mariah and I went at the cafeteria room, for the break. We sat on the table and started to talk and eat. Mariah had incidentally looked at the next table were obviously Kai and Co were eating. The boys seemed to peep at us. And Mariah drew my attention to that by telling me

"Don't mind, I suppose that's nothing to concern about" I said

"Maybe Kai is talking about us" Mariah said with her eyes huge and shiny, this made me sigh

"Can I join you?" Salina interrupted making us looking she was holding her plate in her hand

"Sure, where Miriam is gone?" I asked

"Don't know when the break started she said she had to talk to the Beyblade coach but than I didn't see her than, she'll join us" Salina replied

Some time later when Miriam reached us and sat down, the bell rang and we started to laugh

"Ok guys that's my luck" Miriam said smiling warmly

We got up and was heading out of the room when someone had tapped on my shoulder and when I turned around it was Tyson, we all stopped looking at him

"Hi there, I didn't see you in the morning?" was my first reply

He sighed

"Yeah I came late and the teacher started to yell at me and all…anyway…" he said pushing me a bit far from the others

"Kai wants to talk to you" he said in a hushed voice, at his words my eyes turned wider in surprise

"Kai?! What he'll ever want from me?" I said surprisingly

"Look you see, he's waiting beside the door of this room" he replied pointing at the other boy. I peeped at him and saw him with crossed arms resting on the wall beside the yellow door

"Ok than I'll check this out" I said sighing.

"See you later than" Tyson replied moving away

I turned and looked at me friends who had a puzzled look on their face. I approached to them

"Guys I have to move away, Tyson told me that Kai wants to talk to me" I told them

My friends were all surprised

"Really Kai? What he wants to talk to you about?" Miriam asked

"That's what I want to find out" I replied smiling

"I'm going, I'll tell you later what he wants" I continued moving backwards and pointing back at the door. I turned and took a deep breath

As I approached I waved my hand to draw his attention, he looked at me and stood straight and he puts his hands in his trousers. I gave him a what do you want look. He seemed to hesitate, he looked around than he looked at me. By the time all the students were gone to the lessons so there were some students around and us

"Are you single?" he asked in a hushed voice, looking like he doesn't like to say stuff like that. I was surprised at his question I wasn't expecting him to care about that

"No, why?" I replied

"Do you want to have a date and stuff one of these days" he said. At those words I was even more surprised my eyes went wide…

This all for now hold on till next chapter! Don't worry I won't take a lifetime to update like I had PROMISE!!!! sigh . Anyway REVIEEEEWWWWWWW


	2. The arrangments

Broken Shadow

PS: You see I kept my PROMISE….I didn't take so long…ahem…finally you'll know what's going to happen know NO hints except some switching in POV's just read it and I hope you'll have fun reading it smiles

Chapter 2: The arrangements

"You're serious?" I said as IF Kai was never serious I thought sarcastically

"Yes, so?" he said seeming a bit impatient, he rested his back on the wall again

I couldn't figure out anything out, my mind was exploding with thoughts buzzing continuously through me head. And I have a conflict between my heart and my mind. My heart says; yes you should do it you have a crush on him but you try not to show it, this is a one in a lifetime happening do it! And my mind says; no you shouldn't he's very popular and self-absorbed he's probably going to use you end up with your heart broken, don't do it! Now who I'll listen? To my heart probably because if I don't do it I'll regret it but no if he is really playing with me?...

I shook my head in complete confusion I looked up and those words seemed going out freely with out any force

"Yes ok" I finally said

"Now when?" he asked while he crossed his arms

"Friday night?" I replied questionably

"Fine at seven in front of the cinema?" he said with a voice of more like a command rather than a question

I nodded, he stood up straight again and started to move out of the door while the bell rang again

"See you than" he said while turning his face to look at me than turned his back and he faded

"See you" I said my heart full of emotions, I couldn't imagine for something like this to happen to me

"Yes" I exclaimed as I bent my arm moving it up to down, than I went to lessons happily

Between lessons….

Hilary's POV

Miriam, Mariah Salina and I met in front of our classrooms after the previous lesson which was options (PS I don't how Japanese school works out there, but to simplify (to myself) by making it like my own school in meaning 'options' means different subjects which where chosen from the students, in a particular time, the students haven't the same subject but the different subject they choose the option, and one other thing is in my school ( and in the fic) for each subject there is a different teacher) .

The next lesson we had PE (physical education i.e. sports and stuff like that). So we have to go to the gym. The first thing they asked me was what was all about the thing that Kai wanted to talk to me, so as we moved to the gym I told them; they were all flabbergasted

"Hehe getting lucky" teased Salina

"In all the detach manner you act towards him you have fall for him anyway" continued Miriam

"How lucky I wish I were you" responded Mariah

I stopped while my friends stopped in front of me

"Stop it girls give me a break" I finally said shaking my hands while my face flushed

"You're not going to tell any one don't you" said in a menace way. They all shook their heads. I started to walk and they followed me heading to the gym room

At the same time between their lessons….

Kai's POV

I stood on my desk reaching out the books for the next lesson, not as if I would pay attention anyway I thought as Tyson approached

"So? He asked

"Yeah she accepted, when you are going to give me the money" I replied

"Hey wait it's a deal we'll take it slowly" Tyson replied

"Let's see how it works than we'll see" Tyson continued sighing

Hmmm intriguing enough? Who knows what the two are planning…wait to see in the next chapter blink till now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. First Date

Broken Shadow

PS: Here I am with chapter3 updated and with the hope that you're enjoying my story anyway when the speech is in '' means that the character is thinking and if it is in ""means that the character is talking.

Chapter3: First date

Normal POV

Tyson sighed

'Geez I talk too much if Hilary knows about the bet she'll kill me, if I didn't said to him anything that day...' he thought as he thoughts drifted to the beginning of the bet

(Flashback) The day before...

The fourth lesson was over as the bell rang once again. Tyson was walking to his classroom as he forgot to give Hilary the maths copybook he borrowed from her. He stopped in the corridor and turned around to her classroom but when he arrived she wasn't there. There was no one Tyson knew who could ask about her until he saw Kai who was leaving the room and he stood in front of Kai and made him stop

"Hey Kai have you seen Hilary hanging by any chance?" Tyson asked

Kai sighed with an annoyed face and continued to walk. As Tyson stepped in his way again

"Please tell me coz I have to give her a copy book of maths I borrowed from her and if I don't give it back in time she will kill me and she won't let me borrow anything from her please?" Tyson continued

"She left early today, now fuck off " he interrupted shoving Tyson out of his way

"Hey, by the way where are you going? this is your classroom and lesson starts soon" Tyson asked

"It's none of your business" Kai replied as he was about to walk out of the classroom

Tyson smiled mishceviously

"Oh now I understand now you're going to skip lesson with one of your 'girlfriends' '' Tyson replied teasingly

While Kai stopped in the doorway, he turned and gave him the best glare he could

"At least I have with whom unlike someone" Kai replied with an evil smile crossing his arms

"What?! You jerk you're just jealous!…" Tyson replied

Feeling of fury started to grow in him

"Yeah, me? jealous?, I want really to know who would pull an empty headed guy who thinks only about food" was his reply with the same evil smile

The anger was comulating in him as Tyson tried to hold and clenched his fists. Kai stopped and walked back and picked Hilary's copy book from Tyson's hands

"Hey!" Tyson exlaimed

"Don't worry I'll give it to her, I have an idea let's start a deal. Hilary is an intellegent, smart girl and hard to play her around, but I'm sure she will fall for me when I'll ask her out" Kai said with a smirk

"humph! unfortnatley as you said she's smart she will never fall for an arrogant bastard like you" Tyson replied sure of what he said

'I know her very well, she want fall...she can't' Tyson thought by himself

"We'll see...but if I succeed you have to pay me" Kai replied with a confident look

Tyson raised an eyebrow

"How much?" he replied

" 100 yen " Kai replied

(PS: Don't mind the money thing I just put an number randomly ')

"Ok fine, I surely will" Tyson answered

He was looking very confident and didn't waste time to answer Kai

"Good, deal is done and let the winner take the money of the bet" Kai said with a way indicating by his tone that he thinks that the 'winner' is himself

Kai walked out followed by Tyson. As they where on their ways...(end of flashback)

"After a week I would have been gone with her, you'll have to pay me" Kai said

Interrupting Tyson's thoughts. He looked up

"Ok, if you''ll manage to do it first of all" Tyson answered with a confident smile

Kai didn't say anything

" Now I have to go, see you around" Tyson continued

"Humph!" was Kai's answer

As he put his hand and supported his chin, he was looking out of the window

Tyson wasn't surprised at Kai's rude behaviour and ingoring him he turned around and got out of the classroom he was walking through the corridor to his own classroom.

'Why I'm keeping having this feeling that something is going wrong?' Tyson was thinking

He was worrying but he can't realize what it is, it had been bugging him since the day before..

On Friday night…

Hilary's POV

'Geez I'm so excited, I feel that my knees are going to buckle underneath me' I thought

I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Come on Hilary calm down it just a date, yeah a date with the most popular guy sigh I'm such a hypocrisy" I said to myself

As I marked the outline of my lips with a dark pink lip liner and went in front of the larger mirror (which is on the inner side of the left wardrobe's door) and I brushed my brown hair back with my hands and stood watching my reflection. I was wearing an off shoulder with the sleeves that has the front reaching the joint of my arm and at the elbow is longer and hanging, together with a pair of dark jeans together with a black and white boots with pencil heels

I looked at my wrist watch and I realized it was very late and I grabbed my hand back and rushed down the stairs

"I'm going mum" I said as I ran to the door

"You have to be here till 11 o'clock" was my mum answer

"Yeah" I replied and slammed the door

I picked the bus and stopped in front of the cinema there among other people I saw him with his arms crossed

I put hand on my heart which was beating very fast

'Geez I'm so nervious' I thought as I crossed the street

And he looked at me putting his hands in the pocket of the trousers. I smiled as our eyes met and I lost in his gaze

'Oh God his charisma is like a spell' I begin thinking

While I reached next to him...

Meanwhile...

"No...it's not fair" Max exlaimed

"Hehe, and I'm the winner again" Tyson said with a grin

"We have been matching on this car race a thousand but you have won every time, damn you should be more smooth with me" Max complained

With a smile Max crossed his arms, Tyson was laughing than stretched

"Wanna now go buy something and than we can fool around?" Tyson suggested as he was grinning

"Yeah I'm starving " Max said with a grin on his face

Tyson jumped out of the car race and started to run

"Who arrives last is a chicken!" Tyson said

"hey! wait for me" Max exlaimed

While he tried to follow Tyson, who was going to run out of the games' room at a certain time Tyson saw something or rather someone and stopped, making Max bump into him. He saw the back of a brunette girl who was playing billiard. Max looked puzzled

"Ayia! What are you doing Tyson?" the blond boy asked

While he was pulling tyson's shirt to move. But Tyson looked at Max but said nothing, his gaze to the girl she turned she's not who Tyson thought

'I wouldn't be surprised if he would try to cheat on me' Tyson thought as he sighed

"What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden?" Max continued

"Nothing...so where we were going?...to Mc Donald right?...yay food!" Tyson exlaimed hyper all of a sudden

Dragging his bewildered best friend with him to the burger resturant...

'We got out of the cinema we have been seeing Ms congeniality2, I enjoyed the movie and his company. Surpisingly he put his arms around my shoulders during the movie. I can admit it isn't bad' I thought

While we were walking along the street

"Hungry?" he said

"yeah" I answered with a smile

But I was starting wondering why he acts so cold in front of other people...

"Good so we can go to that chinese resturant? or you prefer somewhere else?" he said to me

"No a chinese resturant is fine with me" I replied

"Ok, let's go..this way" he answered

As he pointed to a side way street, and walked with him...

Meanwhile...

"Wow, I'm really full" Tyson said

While he tapped gently onto his stomach

"How you couldn't? you have eated SOOOOO much" Max stated

"Well buddy I spent alot energy in the race so I have to catch up" Tyson continued

"You make any excuse to eat " Max replied with a smile

" Max...don't be such a pain in the ass" Tyson answered

Max laughed than made BIG puppy eyes

"What are we going to do know?" Max said

Tyson sweatdropped, than an idea flashed into his mind

" I have an idea...we can hide behind a tree and throw water to who ever passes by...than...escape!" Tyson suggested

Max grinned as he grabbed Tyson's hand and dragged him along

"It's a great idea let's do it!" Max said

"Uh..nothing..it's me or we're beeing watched all the time?" I asked indignantly

Kai chuckled

"Nah, there are so many nosy people don't mind " Kai stated

I smiled, I rested a hand on my chin and rested my head on my arm

He stood up

"Come on, let's go now" Kai said

While he watched at his wrist clock and I stood up and we got out of the resturant

"It left an hour for me before I have to go, so we can have a walk, of course if you agree" I told him

He nodded as we walked and went into the park. After some time we stopped and sat on a bench where there was a fontaine in the middle surrounded with planted trees and flowers, I'm definetley very happy, I still can't believe that all of this is true. He moved his arm around my shoulder. There was a silence between us

"Did you enjoyed yourself?" he asked

"yeah, I enjoyed very much..and you?" I asked

'I didn't want to say too much compliments I would spoil this fabulous date' I thought

Yeah...it's ok " he answered

He moved closer, my heart was beating fast as we moved closer..so close that I could feel his breath on my skin...

Ps: XD mwahahaha I'm soo evil I just finished the chappy on the hot spotty!! So keep glued to this fic to see what's next, keep daydreaming girls! XD


	4. Too good to be true

Broken Shadow

Chapter4: Too good to be true?

Ps: I know I was really evil in the last chapter leaving you hanging on the first kiss! evil smile. But now it's continued and I hope that I'm making you day dream a bit . By the way the yen thing sucks I know --'but I thought that readers won't mind that much just anyway would be good if I make it to 50 yen? Please I need some help here!!!

By the way sry for taking so long to update this but I got loads of things to do, and I still have XD, and by the way Kai is pregnant is going to be updated soon , so you just have to wait a little bit more XD

The last but not the least that I have to say is that I must say thanks to all whom reviewed me and followed the story till now hugs to everyone so till now let's continue the next chapter XD!!!

Hilary's POV

While we moved closer, I gulped while our lips pressed gently. I felt my heart light while I wrapped my arms around his neck, his tounge touched lightly my lips asking entrance in my mouth, I opened my mouth and our tounges were stroking gently in this heavenly kiss, he wrapped his arms around me and pushed me closer. I could feel him so close, I could never be so high as I'm now. I lost myself in the kiss.

We parted and I moved my nose to the other side and continued kissing. I brushed his hair with my hands while I felt his hands running down my back and a chill ran through my spine, and shivered. I put my right hand on his cheek while I moved again my nose on the left side and the kissing continued on.

I took a deep breath while we parted He started to kissing me on my neck. I didn't want to stop and leave but I knew that time had passed and I maybe should go home, I looked at the wrist clock it was 10:45. I left my arms from his neck and looked at him

" Damn at 11:00 I have to be home" I said

He smiled lightly

"Let me accompaniate you" he said

"You don't have a deadline?" I asked

"Not really" was his answer

He accompiained me to my home, I tiptoed to my room and laid on the bedroom, and took a deep breath I'm sure it could have not been better, I reluctantly had to get in my pigama and take off my make up...before getting to sleep...

Tyson and Max where hiding behind the opposite trees peeping for a victim to pass by . They where in another part of the Park and there was a dim light of the moon because there were not lamps where they were. Tyson peeped again

"Max" Tyson whispered

"Yeah" Max answered

"I'm seeing someone" Tyson stated

"Good prepere the bottle open" Max continued

"To the countdown three we throw the water...good?" Tyson answered

Max nodded

" 1...2...3!!!" Tyson said

With three both of them throw the bottles with water with whoever passing by while the two boys throw the containers of the bottles in the soil and escaped with out thinking twice. They continued running until Max bumped into someone and both of them fall

"Ouch" said a familiar voice

Max looked up while Tyson stopped and ran back to his friend

"Hello Rei!" Max exlaimed

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked

"Actually I was asking the same thing to you guys...why you were running like that?" Rei asked

Tyson and Max said nothing but instead they looked at each other

"Nothing just fooling around" Max said with a grin

While Tyson chuckled. Rei suspected that they did one of their trouble making but said nothing, than he remembered about something

"Guys..did you know that Hilary and Kai are going out together?" Rei asked

"huh?..."

"..."

"No is he's dating another girl again?" Max said

"Yeah" Rei answered

"I didn't know...he dates with a new girl every week" Max continued shouting a bit but not on porpose

"Lower your voice please we're not in the sale discounts you know" Rei said

"Sorry" Max said with a giggle

Rei looked at Tyson who was strangely quite

"What about you Tyson" Rei asked

Tyson looked had been in the interrupted since his head was on the clouds

"Um...no..neighter I did know" Tyson said after a while

He didn't know why he lied, but he's starting feeling guilty

"How you have discovered that?" Tyson asked

"I've been working in a chinese resturant two pace away as a waiter and I saw them there together, eating" Rei explained

"Oh" was Tyson reply

Rei yawned covering his mouth with his palm

"Now I have to go guys tomorrow I have to wake up early for work" Rei stated

"I guess we'd better go home too" continued Tyson

"Already? We were having so much fun!" Max answered with a dismay look

"Yeah or grandpa will kill me, tomorrow have kendo lessons and he will be furious if I wake up very late"

"Good night boys" said Rei

"So good night Rei" replied Tyson and Max

Tuesday at school….

The bell rang and the rush of the students was heard while they all entered in the entrance of the school, one of them was Hilary pushed and squeezed through the crowd while she make her won way.

When she managed to enter in the long school corridor she made her way to her locker. She felt like everyone is looking at her, and occasionally someone commented incoherently while passing by. But she ignored it thinking that it's not something to worry about. She arrived and opened the locker and picked a book related to the morning lesson. When she closed it Miriam came along

"Morning" she said

"Morning Miriam" answered Hilary looking easy going

There was a long silence, the blunette looked like she wanted to say something but she was hesitating. Even to this Hilary didn't mind

"Have you met the others?" asked Hilary broking the previous silence

"No I guess they haven't come" Miriam answered

Kane got near her with a smirk across his face

"You used to act pretty frankly but than you too got out with him didn't you?" he asked

She looked puzzled at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked

"The date with Kai? Everyone is talking about it?" Kane continued

"Everyone!!!! That's impossible!!!!" She replied

"Yes I'd never expected you'd fall for such a guy actually. So how you have gone?" Kane asked putting his hands in trousers

"No…I'm not dating him…It's a gossip!" Hilary said angered

"Ok ok whatever just take care ok?" Kane answered

Hilary didn't answer she looked at another way crossing her arms. While the bell rang through the corridors of the school

"Fine I'm going anyway English lessons starts soon, see you around girls" Kane continued walking away

"Bye Kane" answered Miriam who was strangely silent

"Now what are you going to do, now that you lied to him?" Miriam inquired

"I told you I don't want anyone to know, that just a gossip for annoying girls to talk about" remarked Hilary

"That's not a gossip and you know it" continued Miriam

Hitting the soft spot Hilary changed the argument

"Anyway someone had put the secret away someone from out group, so when I meet them I have to talk about something important when small break begins" Hilary stated

"Fine" Miriam answered

Meanwhile...

Tyson sighed heavily again

"What wrong Tyson?" Max asked

The blunette who walked toward the science room, sighed once again and covered his worried face with a smile

"Nothing just tired today grandpa had dragged me out of the bed and I fall on my head, afterwards when I tried to sleep I couldn't sleep again" Tyson answered

While he yawned than when he was looking forward he saw Kai in front of him which made him startled and walked a few paces backwards

"Am I that scary Tyson?" remarked Kai with a smirk across his face

Kai wrapped his arms while Tyson glared at him

"No you just startled me who seemed to materialized from nowhere" continued Tyson

The bell rang again

"Tyson I have to go now, see you in at the first break in the usual place" Max said

"Ok see you" answered Tyson to Max

While Max walked away Tyson puts his hand in the trousers and took out the money of the bet and gave it to him. Kai smiled lightly with satisfaction, while Tyson frowned and opened the door of the science room.

The day could not be worse for Tyson when he is late again for the lesson. The teacher grimaced at him with her arms crossed waiting for Tyson to sit in his place and so he did.

During the break…

Hilary walked to the usual table with the trail. She sat and placed the trail on the table in front of her.

"Hello Hilary" Saline smiled

"Hey buddies" answered Hilary

"As usual the school meal sucks" Mariah remarked while she picked a violet string among the salad

"Stop complaining Mariah…at least you have food remember about the poor people who have nothing to eat?" Miriam continued

Mariah rolled her eyes

"Oh don't begin with preach please…." She said

"I'm telling the truth!!!" she retorted

"We're in a patriotic mood today aren't we Miriam-chan" continued Salima

"You damn people!! Stop picking on me!!!" Miriam said

Mariah and Salima started laughing, and Miriam started to laugh too. In meanwhile Hilary seemed to be absorbed I thoughts tapping the plastic fork on the plate, and with the other hand holding her chin.

"Wait a minute Hilary haven't said anything" Miriam said

"Hey Hilary do you agree that Miriam is being a pain in the neck?!" Mariah asked

Miriam glared at her

"Hmm…" she said looking curiously at her friends

"I don't want to sound weird or anything…but are you alright?" Mariah continued

"Yep…I am" Hilary said with a fake smile plastered on her face

"Sure…" insisted Salima

There was a moment of silence

"Who was the one who spread the rumor of me going out with Kai? If you'll be honest I'll promise you I won't get angry..." she said

They were a little puzzled, looking at each other confused.

"I swear I haven't said anything…" Mariah said

"Same" Miriam continued

"Me too" Salima continued

"Than how come that all the school knows? Aren't you going to tell me that the walls speak now? Huh?" continued Hilary

"No…It could had been anyone…maybe someone saw you two together last night…someone who doesn't like you and wants to be a pain" Miriam said

"I don't know…I was very cautious…I saw no one who could recognize me or anything…" she continued

"Sure?.." insisted Mariah

"Yes!!!" Hilary said with an annoyed voice

The conversation was followed with an awkward silence.

"It useless to point at each other, the best thing is the discover who said that" Miriam suggested

"Ms Detective in action!!!" Mariah said loudly

While she placed on leg on the chair, she was sitting on earlier and her arm pointing diagonally while she said that, and everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay…err…thanks buddies…" she said

She stood up, her friends looked curiously at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom…see you later" She said

She picked her bag and started walking away. Her friends saluted her. She walked through the corridor, went to the restroom and than washed her hands and her friends

"I'm sure that everything will figure out and everyone will turn back to normal, anyway gossips don't last long, I will be substituted by some other more scandalous gossip" she thought

While she placed her hands under the hand dryer, she tied her tie, and arranged her hair. She picked her bag and got out of the restroom. She continued heading for her class because the break was going to be over soon. She walked in the corridor while someone was calling her, so she turned around

"Hello Hilary" Kai said

"Oh…umm…hi…" she said

He gripped her arm and kissed her in front of everyone who was in the corridor looked surprised and amused

"How are you today, I haven't seen you today sweet" he said

She looked at him blankly and speechless….

Ps: Hey so here's my chapter4 of broken shadow, I'm not really that proud of it ' guess it's not my best chapter …anyway Review Review…encourage me so that maybe next chapter would be better XD


End file.
